


A Snowman and an Angel

by bethylloverforever



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: But Rick burns it, First Kiss, Fluff, Hot chocolate!, M/M, Rick looks like a snowman, Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2016, Set in Alexandria, Snow, Snow Angels, Snowmen, Which turns out to be a good thing in the end, Winter, fun in the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethylloverforever/pseuds/bethylloverforever
Summary: First snow in Alexandria, and Daryl isn't happy. Rick is determined to show Daryl snow can be fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rickyl Writer's Group Bingo Challenge: Love, Moonlight, Blue Eyes, Team Family (okay that last one might be a stretch, but Daryl talks about them... so I'm counting it).

“I was hoping the fucker was just making shit up,” a dissatisfied and unhappy Daryl complained to Rick. Both men were standing at the window of their Alexandrian home watching the first big snow of the year, Rick standing slightly behind the hunter with his hand resting on the hunter’s lower back. There had to be about half a foot of snow by now, and it was still coming down.

 

Aaron, who had lived in the D.C. area his whole life and in Alexandria since the turn, had told them story after story of blizzards and snowstorms he had witnessed. Daryl had hoped he’d been exaggerating. 

 

“I’m sure this is the first of many snows we’ll get.” Rick looked over to the hunter “Look on the bright side, at least we ain’t gotta drive in it.”

 

Daryl huffed his unhappiness and continued to watch the snow fall.

 

“Ya gotta admit it’s beautiful, right?” Rick asked him as he leaned into the hunter, “It’s like looking at a Thomas Kinkade painting come to life.” Rick took in the sight of his first big snowfall, fascinated with the way the snow clung to the trees, covered the houses and bushes, and how the lights coming from the other homes and the moonlight made the snow twinkle. “It’s like a livin’ postcard.” 

 

“Whatever. Ain’t gonna be much fun to shovel that shit tomorrow.”

 

“I can’t wait to play in it,” Rick said to the hunter. “I know we didn’t get a lot of snow in Georgia, but the few times we did, my brother and I and the other kids in the neighborhood would hang out and build snowmen, we’d make forts and have snowball fights, and make snow angels. Then when we were tired and cold, we’d all head inside and drink hot chocolate. As we got older, we discovered cuddling next to someone we loved to warm up was a hell of a lot more fun.” 

 

“Ain’t never had fun in the snow.”

 

“You never made snowmen or snow angels or had snowball fights?” Ricked asked.

 

“Naw, never. It just made more work for me. I was the one that had to shovel the truck out ‘cause the old man was too drunk to do it. And if he got snowed in, he usually got pissed and took it out on me. I also had to bring the wood in for the woodburner, and the snow made it harder to do that. It ain’t never meant fun for me.”

 

Rick looked sadly over at the hunter. His friend had missed out on so much in his childhood, and Rick was determined to show Daryl some of the happiness he deserved. “Tomorrow, I’m going to show you how much fun snow can be.” Rick leaned his head onto Daryl’s shoulder, “I can’t wait till Judith sees snow for the first time. I’m sure ya wanna see that, right?”

 

Daryl smiled at the thought of his lil Asskicker’s first reaction to snow. “Yeah, kinda do wanna see that.” Rick had started to gently rub small circles on the hunter’s back, not even aware he was doing it. Daryl sighed and leaned into Rick, neither man aware of what they were doing, just content to be spending the quiet time together.

 

“It’s late, I’m turning in. Ya coming?” Rick asked the hunter with a bit of a grin on his face, waiting on Daryl’s reaction to his choice of words. They’d been dancing around each other for months, at least since the prison, but even more so once they found each other again after the prison fell. Neither were ready to make a first move other than lingering looks and touches, the occasional hug after one of them would return from a run, and a few times of holding hands. They both enjoyed bits of bantering and the mild innuendos though, and often made a game of it trying to outdo the other.

 

“Not tonight, too tired.” Daryl let out a sigh, too tired and discouraged to play along tonight. Daryl turned and headed to the stairs, not waiting on Rick. Rick had finally convinced the hunter to share his bedroom with him, not long after winter came. It was one of the nights the solar panels stopped working again and Daryl woke up on the couch freezing. Rick had convinced him sleeping in the bed would be warmer, reminding him how they slept near one to share body heat while on the road. 

 

Rick chuckled and followed Daryl to their room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning Rick woke to find Daryl was still asleep. It wasn’t often Rick woke before him, so he took this time to watch the hunter. Daryl usually slept on the edge of the bed, but sometime in the middle of the night he had shifted to the middle of their queen size bed. He was close enough Rick could reach out and easily touch him. He was on his side facing Rick, one arm under the pillow, the other resting on his side over the covers. Rick reached over and gently brushed the hair of the hunters face, leaned over and placed a gentle, loving kiss on the hunter’s forehead. Daryl didn’t stir once, which Rick was relieved still unsure of how Daryl would react.

 

Rick settled back into the covers a bit closer to Daryl than he previously was and decided to try and go back to sleep. He was just drifting off when he felt a hand brush his curls from his forehead. He opened his eyes to Daryl’s bright blue ones staring at him, hand frozen in mid-swipe.

 

“Mornin’” came the gruff greeting.

 

“Mornin’” Rick greeted him with a smile while taking Daryl’s hand in his and holding it, “Warm enough last night?”

 

“Mhm” was the reply he got. Both men still laid facing each other, hands still together lying on the bed between them, content in the silence until Judith started to stir.

 

“I got her,” the hunter stated as he got out of bed and headed over to the crib. Rick’s eyes followed the younger man, watching as he picked up the little one and cuddled her in his arms, cooing and talking to her softly. Rick could watch the two of them together all day, and wished again for a camera to capture the moments he dearly treasured.

 

“I’ll go get her breakfast ready if ya wanna get her dressed,” Rick said as he got up and headed to the door. He didn’t need to hear an answer from the hunter as he knew this was one of his favorite times with the little girl. Rick took one more look at the man holding Judith and sighed, wishing to be next to the hunter with his arms wrapped around both of them. 

 

Rick had decided long ago he would wait on Daryl to take the next step with whatever this was they had growing between them, not wanting to push Daryl and risk ruining their friendship. Rick knew he was ready for something more between the two, and was hoping Daryl felt the same. If it never went any further than what they had now, Rick would be okay with it, as long as he could still have Daryl in his life in some way.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

With breakfast finished and the kitchen cleaned up, Rick had bundled Daryl and Judith up and was heading outside with the little girl in his arms. The hunter resisted at first the coat, scarf, and gloves Rick had found for him and insisted he wear, but once he stepped outside on the porch and had a snowball thrown at him by Carl, he was happy for the winter clothing.

 

The sun was shining, almost blinding him with the reflection off of the snow, and the temperature wasn’t really as cold as he figured it would be. All in all, Daryl had to admit it was a beautiful day. He stood on the porch watching as Rick put Judith down in the snow. She was bundled up in a purple snowsuit, blue snow boots, pair of mittens that were slightly too big for her, and had her hood pulled up and tied under her chin. She had been protesting the hood until Rick sat her down on the snow, her interest suddenly on the white stuff all around her.

 

Daryl laughed when Judith had finally figured out how to grab a handful of snow in her oversized mittens and accidently smashed it into her face in her attempt to put the snow in her mouth. The look on her face of confusion, delight, and curiosity was too much for the hunter. Hearing both Carl and Rick’s laughter at the little girl warmed his heart, and he could not stop the laugh that came from him. Once Judith heard him, she started to try to crawl toward the hunter, not quite getting the hang of maneuvering in the snow, so Daryl went to his girl. 

 

Before he could reach her, he was suddenly shoved into a drift next to the porch and found himself buried in it, a pair of twinkling sky blue eyes looking down at him. 

 

“You are so goin’ to get it Grimes!” He yelled at their leader as he attempted to get himself up from the drift. Carl picked Judith up and moved the two of them away from the two men knowing one or both of them would end up in another snow pile or a snowball fight.

 

Rick watched as Daryl tried to get out of the snow drift. The more Daryl struggled to get up, the more he sank into the drift. He could hear Rick laughing at him, and he soon gave up and laid back trying to glare at the other man and unable to keep the small smile off his face. When Rick approached and held out his hand to help the hunter up, he knew what he had to do. He allowed Rick to almost get him out of the snow drift, then quickly shoved the older man down. Rick ended up going face first into the snow and Daryl found himself back in the same drift after losing his balance. He looked over at Rick as the leader lifted his head out of the snow and rolled onto his back.

 

“Ya know what this means, Daryl?” he asked.

 

“What’s it mean, Sheriff?” 

 

“It means war!” Rick replied as he grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at the hunter. Both men were soon wrestling in the snow, laughing the whole time. Finally, they called a truce, both laying next to each other on their backs, out of breath.

 

The ruckus had attracted the attention of some of their other family members, and they were soon joined outside by Maggie, Glenn, Abe, Rosita, Carol, and Michonne. Enid had joined Carl, and the two teens were currently helping Judith build a snowman, or more like watching her destroy the snowman they were attempting to build. Abe helped both men up with a warning that if either one tried to pull him into the snow, he’d throw both of them over the wall to the walkers.

 

Rick caught Daryl’s eyes on him and turned to face the hunter. “Ya look like a snowman yourself,” he said, pointing to Rick. Rick looked down at the snow that covered his body. Rick laughed and agreed. 

 

“Ya ever make a snow angel before?” he asked the hunter, shaking off the snow that still clung to him. From the look Daryl gave him, he took that as a no.

 

Rick took Daryl by the hand and pulled him away from where the other family members were currently making snowmen, to a section of untouched snow. Rick explained to Daryl how to make a snow angel and encouraged the hunter to try. With a little prodding and encouragement, Daryl did as Rick asked and was soon on his back in the snow swiping his arms and legs across it to make the angel. When he was finished, he looked up at Rick watching him.

 

“What?” Daryl asked shyly, slightly embarrassed to be watched so intently by Rick. 

 

“I never thought you would really do it, is all,” Rick smiled at his hunter and offered him a hand to get up, expecting Daryl to try to pull him down again. He braced himself for the tug he thought was coming and ended up pulling Daryl into him. Their right hands were still together between them and Daryl had grabbed onto Rick’s waist to steady both of them with Rick’s other hand on the hunter’s shoulder. Both men stood still, eyes locked, faces flushed from more than just the cold.

 

Rick watched as Daryl looked down to Rick’s lips and back to his eyes. He watched as Daryl slowly leaned towards him. Before their lips could touch though, a snowball whizzed by their heads. Breaking apart, the men turned in the direction the snowball came from to see Rosita shove Abe, Maggie throw her arms up as she yelled, “What the fuck, Abe?”, and both saw the death glare Carol gave Abe. The rest of the family stood watching the two men.

 

“Sorry,” Abe yelled at the two men, “couldn’t resist!” Michonne punched the red head in the arm while calling him an asshole. This seemed to spur the others into trying to look like they were doing anything else but watching the two men about to kiss for the first time.

 

The moment broken for now, Rick turned to the hunter, “Wanna build a snowman?”

 

The hunter groaned and shoved Rick down into the snow. Rick knew Daryl hated the movie Frozen, but would watch it a few times a week with Judith. “Asshole,” he mumbled under his breath and started to walk away.

 

“Let it Go, Daryl,” Rick called after him and was promptly gifted with a middle finger aimed his way from the hunter.

 

Rick scrambled out of the snow and followed the hunter over to where Judith, Carl, and Enid were. As soon as Judith saw Daryl, she reached for the hunter and Daryl happily took her from her brother. 

 

“She’s getting fussy,” Carl explained to the hunter. “We were going to take her in.”

 

“Naw, I’ll do it. Don’t mind,”

 

“Thanks, Daryl. Dad, is okay if we go to Ron’s to read comic books?.”

 

“Sure, go on, get.” Rick told his son, waiving the teens on.”

 

As Daryl and Rick turned to head into the house, Glenn called to them, “We’re heading in to watch a movie. Wanna join us?”

 

Rick looked over to his family heading into the other house, “No thanks, We’re gonna put Judith down for a nap. Maybe later,” and turned to follow Daryl into the house.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Daryl was upstairs changing into dry clothes after putting Judith down for a mid-morning nap while Rick was in the kitchen fixing some hot chocolate for them, lost in thought. His mind kept replaying the moment where Daryl almost kissed him. So lost in thought he didn’t hear the hunter come up behind him until he felt hands placed on his hips and Daryl’s breath on his neck.

 

“Whatcha makin’” Daryl’s voice was low and gravely, and Rick felt a shudder run through his body. He leaned back into his warm body and placed his hands over Daryl’s, entwining their fingers together. It felt so right to be like this with Daryl, just the two of them together in each other’s arms. 

 

“Hot chocolate. Thought it might help warm us up.” Rick answered in a low voice, almost a whisper.

 

“Hhmmhh, sounds good,” Daryl answered with a whisper of his own next to Rick’s ear. Daryl’s breath on his ear was warm and intoxicating, and Rick felt dizzy with the hunter so close to him. Rick was in his socks opting to leave his boots off after changing into dry clothes earlier while Daryl was in his boots, which made him an inch or so taller than Rick at the moment. The difference in height was perfect for Rick to lean his head back onto his shoulder. He felt the tickle of Daryl’s beard on his neck and the ghost of lips on his cheek. If he turned his head, those lips would be on his right now. Instead, Rick stayed still, still determine to let Daryl lead in whatever would come next.

 

“Rick,” Daryl whispered. Rick waited to feel Daryl’s lips on him. “Rick,” Daryl said again.

 

Rick turned his head slightly to look up into Daryl’s eyes.

 

“Rick, I think it’s burning,” Confused, Rick continued to look up at Daryl.

 

“The stove, Rick. The stuffs burning,” Daryl nodded his head toward the stove.

 

“Shit!” Rick pulled away from the other man and turned off the stove. Rick turned and faced Daryl with such a dejected look on his face that Daryl couldn’t help but move over to him and pull the older man into a hug.

 

Rick wrapped his arms around Daryl’s waist and leaned his head onto Daryl’s shoulder with a big sigh. “I wanted this day to be perfect for you, give you the whole experience. You said you’ve never played in the snow, never drank hot chocolate, and never cuddled afterwards with someone that loves you. I wanted to give you all that today” 

 

Daryl almost laughed at how upset Rick was over burning the hot chocolate, but held himself in check. To him, the day was already perfect because he got to spend it with his family; with the man he loved; with the children he considered his own.

 

Realization to what Rick had said finally hit Dary. He hadn’t said people or family that loved him. No, he had said ‘someone that loves you.’ 

 

Daryl had been in love with Rick for so long he could barely remember not being in love with him. He wasn’t really sure when it started--if it was when Rick went back to get Merle, during the winter after the farm, or when they were in the prison. He’d never been happier than when he was next to Rick. Even when they lost Beth and he lost himself for awhile, the feelings he had for the man in his arms were always there growing stronger every day.

 

He knew they were close, closer than best friends or brothers were. Close enough to feel comfortable holding hands, sitting shoulder to shoulder and thigh to thigh, to even hold each other at times. He knew Rick had feelings for him more than just friends, but he didn’t know how else to describe it--until now. Rick had admitted he loved him. Whether he meant to on purpose or not, Daryl wasn’t sure and didn’t care.

 

Daryl placed his fingers under Rick’s chin and lifted his head up, his eyes meeting Rick’s.

 

“Rick, it was perfect. It don’t matter if you burned the hot chocolate, or gave me frostbite from dumping snow down my shirt.” Rick couldn’t help but give a snort of amusement. Daryl moved his hand from Rick’s chin to the nape of his neck and started to play with the older man’s curls, trying to think of how to put into words what his heart wanted to say.

 

“Ya gave me a family. Ain’t never had a real family. Merle tried, but it wasn’t like….” Daryl sighed and wished again to be able to explain to Rick how much today meant. 

 

“Ain’t never had no one care enough to try before. Ain’t never had anyone love me like you do, and I ain’t never loved someone.”

 

Before Rick could respond, Daryl leaned into Rick and gently, lovingly kissed the other man. He pulled back and whispered “I love you, too”


End file.
